Mia Thermopolis
Princess 'Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Thermopolis Renaldo '(b. May 1, 1989) is the princess and heir to the throne of Genovia. Biography Early Life Mia was born on May 1, 1989 to Helen Thermopolis and Phillipe Renaldo, Prince of Genovia. Her parents were unmarried and as Phillipe was young and believed he would have more children, Mia was not told her father was a prince and was raised as a regular kid on the isle of Manhattan, in Greenwich Village with her mother, a painter, and her twenty five pound orange tabby, Fat Louie. She regularly spent portions of her summer and winter breaks in Miragnac, her grandmother's chateau in France with her father and said grandmother. In seventh grade Mia did a fact sheet on Genovia, and still did not realize her father was the monarch. At some point Phillipe contracted testicular cancer and had to have one of his testicles removed, ultimately rendering him infertile and necessitating his informing Mia of her royal lineage. Freshman Year In the fall of 2003 Mia began attending Albert Einstein High School with her longtime best friend Lilly Moscovitz, Lilly's brother Michael, and her friends Shameeka Taylor and Ling Su Wong. She helps Lilly with her public access television program, ''Lilly Tells It Like It Is. ''She is placed in the Gifted and Talented class, along with Lilly and Michael, and Boris Pelkowski. She develops a crush on Josh Richter who is dating her nemesis Lana Weinberger. Lana and her fellow cheerleader (and best friend) Trisha Hayes regularly mock and torment Mia for a variety of reasons. After her mother reveals to her that she has begun dating Mia's Algebra teacher, Mr. Gianini, Helen gives Mia a diary in which to talk about her feelings. Princess Diaries Mia has to deal with her mother dating Mr. Gianini, and her father finally tells her she is a princess and the sole heir to the throne of Genovia. She must take Princess Lessons from Grandmère, but is able to continue attending school at AEHS as long as she spends summer and winter breaks in Genovia. She develops a small crush on Michael, but she swears she would never tell Lilly about it. When her princess lessons cause her to cancel plans with Lilly, and she then returns to Lilly with a full makeover, she and Lilly get into a fight. Michael offers to tutor her in Algebra, as she is currently flunking. The next morning she sees Mr. Gianini in his underwear in her kitchen, as her mother had believed she was staying the night at Lilly's. Not having anywhere to sit, due to her feud with Lilly, Mia begins a friendship with Tina Hakim Baba, who has been ostracized because she has a bodyguard who follows her everywhere. Lana mocks Tina, which prompts Mia to plunge an ice cream cone into her chest, earning Mia a week in detention. The next day Mia's face on the front page of the New York Post describing her as “Princess Amelia: New York’s Very Own Royal.” Her detentions are cancelled, as she seems to have enough going on and she tells her father that she no longer wants to be a princess. He lets her know that since this article has been published it's too late: there is no going back to the life she had before. Lars is assigned to follow her to all her classes. The press distracts from classes, and Lana and Josh try to be her friends. Josh and Lana break up and the next day he asks Mia to the Cultural Diversity Dance, which she agrees to. Mia spends the night at Tina's and has a great time with her and her family. Mia's parents do not want her to go with Josh to the dance, but Grandmère inserts herself and allows it. Josh is late to pick her up and makes almost no conversation in the car. At the restaurant he orders everyone champagne and filet mignon, not knowing that Mia is a vegetarian. When they arrive to the dance an hour late, Josh hops out of the car with Mia, without Lars, and kisses her in front of all the paparazzi that has gathered. Mia realizes the whole date was a set up for a publicity moment and tells Josh off before storming to the bathroom. Tina and Lilly, who witnessed everything with Josh at AEHS come into the bathroom and encourage her to join them at the dance, and Michael came without a date, so Mia won't even be the odd-man-out. Michael and Mia talk and dance, and Mr. G informs Mia that she has raised her grade from an F to a D. Mia gets permission to spend the night at the Moscovitzs' house and there Michael reveals to her that he's been learning guitar and plays a song he wrote, Tall Drink of Water, about a tall, beautiful girl who doesn't know a boy likes her. Princess in the Spotlight Princess in Love Princess in Waiting Valentine Princess Project Princess Princess in Pink Sophomore Year Princess in Training Princess Present Party Princess Sweet Sixteen Princess Junior Year Princess on the Brink Princess Mia Senior Year Forever Princess Adult Life Royal Wedding Physical Appearance As a freshman, Mia describes herself as 5'9" and flat chested with size 10 feet. Personality and Traits Mia considers herself a liar - saying that sometimes she thinks all she ever does is lie. Skills and Abilities Math and Science Mia is noticeably bad at algebra, requiring her to go to after school tutoring to raise her grade up from an F to a D. Relationships Renaldo Family Phillipe Renaldo Grandmère Sebastiano Prince René of Italy Thermopolis Family Helen Thermopolis Frank Gianini Rocky Thermopolis-Gianini Hank Thermopolis Friendships Lilly Moscovitz Lilly is Mia's best friend, starting before the beginning of the series. Mia helps Lilly with her TV show, Lilly Tells It Like It Is and they often pass notes in class and create lists for fun (such as Lilly Moscovitz's List of Hottest Guys) Tina Hakim Baba Shameeka Taylor Ling Su Wong Perin Thomas Boris Pelkowski Lana Weinberger Relationships Josh Richter Kenny Showalter Michael Moscovitz J.P. Reynolds-Abernathy Appearances Category:Characters Category:Thermopolis Family Category:Renaldo Family Category:AEHS Students Category:Author